


First Meetings and First Words

by Andie_ZIR



Series: Rylie's Journey [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Danny is the Sinnoh champion, F/M, Fluff, Sam is a Top ranger, Support Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Rylie meets a new friend.





	First Meetings and First Words

Sinnoh League Champion Daniel James "Danny" Fenton had just left to get himself a drink. Phantom's Buizel had just finished her training to be a Support Pokemon and he just left the water-type in the room with his five-year-old autistic daughter, Rylie.

Filling up his glass as his wife, Top Ranger Samantha Ann "Sam" Fenton, read her latest mission report on her Fine Styler, the couple heard their daughter screech. The sound surprised them both and Danny dropped his glass.

This couldn't be good.

The Champion raced to the other room, worried about what he would find. Did she get hurt? Did Buizel bite her? Was she having a meltdown because Buizel had touched her? Had someone broken in? Why didn't he hear it-

Rylie was on the ground, giggling loudly as Buizel leaned over her, sniffing her curiously. "Bui?" The orange otter asked, looking at her with her green eyes.

Phantom was a shiny Floatzel- and Danny's best Pokemon friend- and everyone had expected Buizel to be shiny as well, if anything. But instead of a shiny Buizel hatching, the Buizel was normal colored, with forest green eyes instead of black and a single black spot on its back instead of cream.

Rylie giggled again, grinning. The five-year-old was about as tall as Buizel, with inky black hair and amethyst eyes. She wore a purple shirt and jean overalls. "Bui-zel!" She said rather loudly, grinning still and hugging the Pokemon. "Bui-zel!" She didn't notice her father was there, eyes widening.

He turned to look at his wife. " _Sam,_ " he whispered, eyes still wide. " _They're bonding and she's talking_."

"She's _what_?" Sam asked, getting up. The five-year-old could speak, yes, but she only parroted what others said. It was up for debate if she even knew what she was saying half the time. So for her to say something unprovoked was unheard of.

The Top Ranger stepped into the doorway to watch the scene unfold, Danny already having his phone out. He _needed_ to keep this moment forever.

The two were standing up, before Rylie poked Buizel and ran off to the other end of the room. She turned around, and cocked her head to the side in confusion when the Pokemon didn't follow her. "Zellie," she said, walking over to what was, apparently, her new friend.

She wanted to play tag but had no idea of how to explain it.

So she tried poking the Pokemon again, and running away again. This happened a few more times before Buizel, Zellie apparently, caught on and ran after her, tapping her.

They had started a two person game of tag and Rylie actually looked genuinely _happy_ for once.

When Rylie finally flopped on the floor, she noticed her parents and blinked, grinning. She pointed to her new Pokemon and proudly said, "Zellie."

She could speak, and that made Danny and Sam _elated_. Giving her a support Pokemon had been Danny's idea and it looked like it was going to pay off for a _long_ time.

A _very_ long time.


End file.
